


I Swear It

by 3DMG Shenanigans (Lightningpelt)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightningpelt/pseuds/3DMG%20Shenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>MINOR SPOILERS through Chapter 77</strong> <br/>Boyish cuteness ensues while Zeke sleeps nearby…<br/>Plotless ReiBert fluff <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Swear It

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the Anon who requested “ Reibert fluff while they’re waiting with Zeke for the SL?” over on my SnK blog! It proved a lovely salve for my bleeding heart after catching up with the manga. ;A;
> 
> I hope you (and everyone else reading!) enjoys this little drabble~
> 
> Listened to [this gorgeous ReiBert playlist](http://niaowrites.tumblr.com/post/142474906363/i-swear-it) while writing. Highly recommend. <3

"Hey, Bertholdt."

"Hmm...?"

"You awake?"

Reiner had often asked such things when they were children—after the adults had fallen asleep and the village was dark and silent and they seemed alone on their adjacent sleeping mats. The memories and feelings such a question dredged back made Bertholdt smile, although it was shaky at best.

"Y-Yeah..."

"Good."

Heat exploded in Bertholdt's chest as Reiner's arm encircled his rib cage, hand snaking along his breast and drawing him close. Bertholdt gave a stifled squeak as his body was pulled along the stone, coming to a halt as it collided softly with Reiner's.

Zeke snorted quietly in the distance, and both boys stiffened for a moment. That childish sensation of misbehaving after bedtime grew stronger, and then Reiner was chuckling roughly at Bertholdt's ear.

"If he wakes up, we blame these shitty blankets he gave us. We say we were cold."

"O-Okay...!" Bertholdt fidgeted with pleasure at the feel of Reiner's hot breath bathing one whole side of his face, assaulting his ear in an uncomfortable but welcome way.

He didn't care which of Reiner's moods he had to blame—he was just grateful for every heartbeat he had with _this_ Reiner, the Reiner who knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that they were in love.

"I love you, Bertl."

"L-Love you t-too, Reiner." The words were hard to force out—his throat was swollen with giddy tears, but he held them back.

"Hey, remember the tree stump?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"We stole Madam's white skirt."

"Y-Yeah..."

"We even got Annie to officiate!"

"I remember, Reiner..."

Reiner laughed softly, then gave a playful growl and tightened his grip on Bertholdt before saying, "When we get back, we'll get married for real, alright?"

"Okay, Reiner. I-I... yes."

"'Yes?'" Reiner echoed playfully, then kissed the curve of Bertholdt's long neck in an offhanded way that made him steam. "As if you have to give me a formal answer..."

"I-I love you, Reiner..." Bertholdt murmured, letting himself melt back into the other's body; conform to every inch of Reiner's embrace, and wish furtively that he could stay there forever.

"Love you too, Bertl," was the reply, whispered good-humoredly against the angle of Bertholdt's jaw.

Zeke's voice rose suddenly in a slurred, mumbled shout—a byproduct of some dream, surely, but enough to make both shifters spring apart and snap to attention. Then, as the elder's voice settled into a groggy muttering and finally fell silent again, they both began to chuckle boyishly.

"We'll get the old man to officiate this time," Reiner suggested, and Bertholdt snorted.

"Are you volunteering to ask him?"

"I don't want to die," Reiner replied, then squirmed closer to Bertholdt once again and re-wrapped him in that loving embrace. "We'll both live... okay? We'll both stay alive... Bertl..."

Betholdt softened and, for the first time, twisted so that he too could hold his lover. Reiner was shaking, just vaguely, and Bertholdt could feel the fear in his taught muscles.

"We'll both live, Reiner. We'll stay alive... we'll make it home... and we'll get married. I swear it."

"Yeah... me too, Bertl. I swear it as a Warrior."

_Warrior..._ "As Your Beloved, Reiner, I swear it."

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are absolutely open over on my writing blog, especially of the Reibert variety~ (the muse is strong) 
> 
> Comments and kudos are very appreciated, as are notes on [the tumblr version](http://niaowrites.tumblr.com/post/142474906363/i-swear-it)! Thank you for reading~


End file.
